


The Dream in Gucci Socks

by taekookie_bitch



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Slow To Update, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookie_bitch/pseuds/taekookie_bitch
Summary: A boy from California moves to Korea, auditions for JYP entertainment, gets adopted by his idols, gets a girlfriend, and has adventuresThis is probably gonna suck i'm sorry.





	1. Chapter One

That night, the night after his birthday, went like any other night. He spent the day with friends from school, he came home and his parents asked his where the hell he went, and he replied. He had been out, he was back before curfew, he was going to bed. All avoiding and dismissing the question. His parents would likely lock his door and not let him out the next day, but what was the point in that when he could get out the window.

“Make sure you finish your homework, Alexander.”

“Yeah, sure.” He threw himself into his room and onto his bed, slamming the door behind him. As he looked around his room, he realized it was a hurricane aftermath level of mess. He also realized he didn’t care at all. He found himself wishing there was some way to get out of his house, out of his life. Not that it was bad, just that his parents forgot his birthday for the tenth year in a row, and that all they cared about was a letter on a report card, and that he couldn’t have friends come over or go out at all without sneaking out. But really his life was better than some other kids he knew. His parents weren’t beating him, they fed him when he was home, they bought him clothes. He didn’t have to fear them, just had to please them. And because of his personality, that was important to him, he had to make them happy.

As he curled up, still dressed, only having managed to kick off his shoes, he heard the click of heels by his door, and the louder click of his door being locked. He knew that he would spend Sunday trapped in his room doing homework, spurred on by his childlike need to make his parents happy with him. Soon he drifted off, surrounded by blankets and darkness, feeling safe, despite the chaos raging rampant in his house, room, and head.

BANG! The sound echoed around the house. Then again, both sounding somewhat dulled and followed by a loud thud, sound soft, like a human hitting the floor. He shot up, out of bed, grabbing the nearest thing to him, a five-pound history book bigger than his head. The door rattled, then burst open. A tall dark figure, dressed all in black, but clearly male, stepped gracefully into the room, a gun held in his hand.

“Wh-who are you?” Alex asked in a trembling voice. “What are you doing in my house?”

“Hmm, I was sent to kill your family, but you, treasure, you’re too pretty to kill. And who I am isn’t important. Just know that I am dangerous, and yet my leader is more so. And he wants you.”

“Wants...me? What do you mean?”

“You’ll see. Put the book down it’s not going to do you any good. Stand up. Now.” Alex followed the stranger’s orders, too scared to resist. He was picked up almost bridal style by the strange kidnapper, and carried out of the house. He was laid on the backseat of a car, and the stranger got in the passenger seat. He was too tired and shocked by the strange circumstances to notice who was in the front seat, drifting asleep as soon as the car started. It was understandable, the boy had barely woken up, and there was soft music playing in the front, and the motion of the car lulled him to sleep. The side-effect of the sudden drowsiness, he had no idea where he was. Nor of how long they drove, and how far he was from home, until they woke him up again. He was woken in the airport, a plane ticket thrust into his hands, as well as a suitcase and a backpack. He was guided into a plane, and fell asleep again the second he was seated.

Maybe three hours later, though it could have been longer, someone woke him up. “Alex...Alex...Alexander!!”

“Huh? I’m awake mom gimme five minutes!”

“I’m not your mom, wake up.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry. What do you want me to wake up for?”

“The plane’s landing in about twenty minutes, and I thought you might be hungry.” His kidnapper replied before passing him a croissant and some orange juice. He ate hungrily, and looked to the man for more food, being rewarded with a sausage biscuit and a dish of chopped fruit. After he finished that, he grabbed his sweatshirt from the floor by his backpack and pulled it over his shoulders, relaxing into its familiar smell in this strange situation.

“Why are you being so nice to me? Aren’t you kidnapping me?”

“No, Mr. Kim is adopting you, as your parents were murdered by an unknown gang member at eleven o'clock pacific time last night. It’s now been a day since they died. Mr. Kim is taking you in out of the goodness of his heart.”

“The unknown gang member was you, wasn’t it?”

“They were abusing you, and also owed Mr. Kim a lot of money. His price was their lives, and you. He’s always wanted a son, and I’m not quite capable of giving him that, am I?”

“You?”

“Yes. I’m the second in command of his gang, and his husband.”

“So I’m gonna have to be your son?”

“That’s a good reason for me to be nice to you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah I guess so. That’s just a lot to take in all at once.”

“I get it. You’ll have all the time in the world to adjust. We’re almost in Seoul.”

“Wait! We’re flying to Korea? I’ve never left the U.S. before. I can’t do this! I don’t speak any other languages!”

“You’ll do fine, Alex. Just let me do the talking until you’ve learned enough to speak for yourself.”

“Okay. By the way, you never told me your name?”

“I thought I did but you must have been asleep. My name is Michael Kim. Sorry for not remembering to introduce myself.”

“Ah, it’s fine. My fault for being so tired!” Alex quickly buckled his seat-belt as the plane was preparing to land.

As soon as they landed, Michael grabbed Alex and his backpack, pulling them to the VIP exit. “My husband sent us a car, so we don’t have to go through the layman’s exit. And remember, your name is Alexander Kim, you are my son, and you are better than the lower classes. Here in Korea we are rich, and well known. Act like it. When we get to the waiting room, you’ll be changing into much nicer clothes.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call me Appa, it means father. It would make a great deal of sense.”

“Only while we’re in public, right?”

“Of course. Remember that we have money, don’t be afraid to ask for anything you want.”

The pair got to the VIP lounge, and Alexander immediately opened his suitcase to find the most expensive sets of clothes he had ever seen. Every item had leading brand names all over them, names like Gucci, Coach, Saint Laurent, and others. He chose a loose white silk button-up and some pale blue skinny jeans, walking over to the rather nice bathroom, taking a shower and roughly drying his hair before slipping on the clothes, barely even surprised at the perfect fit. He toweled off his hair one last time, before walking back out to find Michael.

“Nice choice. Want me to comb your hair?”

“Yeah.”

Michael sat him down on the couch at an angle, sitting behind him with a comb in his hand. It was clear he was used to that kind of job, gently untangling and smoothing his hair. It seemed strange to Alex that this man was doing something his mother hadn’t done even when he was a small kid. He felt his eyes watering, and before he knew it, a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Hey, kid, what’s wrong?” Michael asked in a soft tone, rubbing his back. “Wanna talk about it or not?”

“You’re the first person to ever offer that to me. I think they were happy tears?”

“Your mom didn’t comb your hair when you were a kid?”

“Nope. Said I was to big.”

“I’m happy I got you out of that crappy family. Remember what I said? We’re family now. You may be older than most kids are when they get adopted, but you’re Seok and I’s son. Don’t hesitate to tell either of us anything, even if we seem busy.”

“Yeah,” Alex managed to whisper, before he flat out sobbed.

“Hey, hey, shhhhh. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Alex struggled to calm down, before standing up and digging in his suitcase again to find sock and shoes, deciding on red hi-top converse. As he was lacing up his shoes, Michael got a text notifying him that their car had arrived. Before they went out, Michael handed Alex a black face mask, putting one on himself.

“We’re famous here, I’m a well known musician and SeokSeok is a dancer.”

“What’s Mr. Kim’s full name, by the way?”

“Kim Seokmin.”

“Whoa, hold on. The Kim Seokmin, is a gang boss, adopted me, and is gay?”

“Yes, yes, and he’s actually pan.”

“I can’t do this, take me home now!!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing, it’s seriously nothing? I just have to delete my twitter and Instagram accounts before either of you can see them.”

“Oooh, you’re a fanboy, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Alex groaned. There was no possible way he could handle this. He couldn’t believe he didn’t realise he was travelling with one of his idols. K-pop stars were the only reason his parents ever let him start dance when he was little, and stay as he got older. They saw all these men dancing and becoming successful in what they did, and they allowed the small boy to start going to a dance school.

“You’ll be fine. Seok is going to be out tonight and tomorrow anyway, so you’ll have time to adjust.” Michael laughed at the huge sigh Alex heaved after hearing that. He instantly perked up again.

“Will I be able to go to a dance school here?” His eyebrows creased with worry about losing the main release he always turned to in times of stress.

“Of course, we’ve already signed you up for the best school in Seoul. Our manager said that if you show promise he’d take you on as a trainee at JYP, you’re around the age of a small mixed group he’s been building for a while. I’ll take you to meet them, and to have a closed audition in a month, after you’ve started to adjust. We thought that might help you learn Korean, if you were living in a dorm with other people who were both learning and teaching each other.”

“Really!”

“Of course. Now let’s go. My driver is waiting.”

The pair walked to the car waiting for them, loading their minimal luggage into the back of the car, before Alex climbed into the back and Michael into the front. There was a package waiting for him on the seat, slim and light.

“What’s this, Michael?”

“Something for you, since you left everything behind in California.”

Alex opened the package to find the newest iPhone and blue-tooth earbuds inside. He opened the phone to find that there was WiFi in the car, so he could log onto his twitter and Instagram instantly, then his Spotify, pairing his earbuds and falling into a haze of music into his head, all the stress of the last day fading into the past. He curled into the seat and texted one of his friends from home, explaining that he wouldn’t be in school, or at dance, anymore. He didn’t say anything else, not knowing how much he was allowed to say. When the car finally arrived at their destination, Michael told him to leave his suitcase and come with him. They walked through the side door, rather than the grand front door, of the biggest mansion he had ever seen.

“You get the basement all to yourself, we made you a suite there. You’ve even got a private dance studio!”

“You really are excited about having someone to parent, aren’t you?”

“Of course. We’ve wanted to adopt for a while. We just couldn’t do it the normal way, the media doesn’t know we’re together yet, and we’d like to keep it that way for now.”

“How are you going to explain me, then?”

“I’ve adopted you, technically not Seok. We’re going to come out at New Year’s, though. Then you’ll officially be both of ours. We just wanted to give you space to adjust beforehand.”

“Thank you, really.”

“Now, let’s go see your room.”

The stairs down the basement were softly carpeted, and when they got down them, the first thing Alex saw was a large, sunken down lounge, with a couch pit, a TV, and assorted gaming consoles. Next, he saw the doors along the back wall of the lounge.

“The first one is your bedroom, the middle is the bathroom, and the last one is the dance studio. We’ve set up a pretty good blue-tooth sound system that’s connected in all the rooms in your suite. You’ve also got a kitchenette along this wall. We stocked it with snacks and such. Ramen, chips, soda, cereal. That kind of thing.”

“Michael, this is awesome.”

“Glad you think so. I’ll leave you to explore and settle in,” he said with a laugh as he ruffled Alex’s hair on the way up the stairs.

The first thing Alex did was take off his shoes and place them on the rack, where he noticed there were a handful of other converse, Nike's, flip-flops, and other shoes of brands he didn’t even recognize stacked on the shelf. He then walked into the bedroom, starting his exploration there. The bed was a huge, squishy king-size bed, covered in pillows and blankets. He saw another door in his bedroom and opened it to find a huge, walk-in closet full of more lavish clothes, along with some comfortable plain clothes, stuff he could wear to dance in. On the other side of the closet was an archway, and walking through it he found his bathroom, also huge. He had a large, jacuzzi-style bathtub, a rather nice looking shower, and a large mirror above the counter. On the counter were assorted face care products, hair-dyes, and make-up tools, along with a note. -Feel free to use or not use any of this, or ask either of us for tips, or help dying your hair. We figured you might want a change.- Alex smiled at the care clearly put into helping him settle into the strange house and strange country.

He walked back into his closet and chose out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before going back into the bathroom. He decided now was as good a time as any to start trying out the amenities given to him. He found the controls for the speaker system and paired his new phone before going onto his Spotify and opening one of his favorite playlists. He turned on the faucet in the tub before looking at the basket full of bath bombs and salts he found there. He chose out one that smelled like citrus and when the tub had filled enough, he tossed it in before taking off the clothes he had chosen at the airport and sliding into the hot water.

More than an hour passed before he found the energy to get out of the tub, pulling the plug before rinsing off in cold water under the shower. He dried off and got dressed, right as he got a text message.

 **Michael Kim** : Dinner’s ready if you’re still awake enough to eat it. The kitchen shouldn’t be too hard to find, just follow your nose.

Alex finished combing his hair and headed up to eat, following the smell of pizza to a small room tucked away behind a formal dining room. The kitchen was cozy and warm, and he found Michael and two other guys he recognized easily. They were the other members of his new family’s group. And one of them was his bias.

“Michael!! Give me warning next time!!” He hissed before running directly out of the room.

He heard Michael standing up and walking after him. “Alex! Come back, please.”

“Nope! I’ll just eat in my room. Come get me when they leave.”

“I’m coming down there if you don’t come back and eat with us! You’re going to have to talk to them at some point anyway, they live here.”

“Just let me stay here and die of embarrassment please.”

“And i’m coming down there now.”

Michael came downstairs to find Alex curled in a ball on the couch under a blanket and a bunch of pillows. When Alex saw him he face planted into the pillow directly under his head. “You’ll need to face them at some point, you know?”

“I know. Just, you couldn’t have told me they lived here too?”

“That was a dick move on my part, I know. Now come on, they want to meet you. Don’t worry, they speak English just as well as I do. It’ll be fine.”

 

“No, it won’t. I’ve already embarrassed myself enough in front of my idols.”

“Nothing could top the way I met Namjoon from BTS, trust me?”

“What happened?”

“Oh, he walked in on Seok and I kissing in an award show bathroom. He’s one of the few idols that knows, and he’s now one of my best friends. You can recover from anything.” “Alright, fine, you’ve won me over. Is it good pizza?”

“The best. I made it myself, with Jin and Tae’s help, of course.” (A/N These are not BTS Jin and Tae, these are two original characters. Their full names will be mentioned later on, these are just nicknames. When/if Tae and Jin from BTS show up, they'll be mentioned by full name, to avoid confusion)

“Do you think they’ll mind if I call them hyung?”

“They’ll love it, trust me. Since they’re the maknaes, they don’t get it often. I never asked, who’s your favorite in the group?”

“Jin-hyung. He was always my idol for dancing and stuff, along with you of course.”

“So, invite him to help you with dancing sometime, he’ll love to dance with you.”

“Alright, if you say so.” “Now, come upstairs and eat with us, then go to bed. You’ve had a busy few days, right?”

“Yeah. Alright, I’m good. No more cringe attacks.”

That night was the first night at his new house, and the three older men did their best to make him feel comfortable. They honestly succeeded, as Alex had never felt more like part of a family until then. He couldn’t believe the drastic turn-around his life had made, and it would only get better.


	2. Chapter Two

“Hah! I beat you again!!” Alex crowed as Jeon Yeongjin fell defeated into the cushions for the fifth time in a row. The pair had become friends, bonding through dance, being the youngest, and over competitive video-game tournaments. Jin had been helping him prepare for his JYP audition, the main thing looming over his head, as he would be doing some rather prestigious choreo that the pair had decided on after a week of research and adjusting to the different time-zone. 

“You up for a rematch?” 

“Just to watch you lose? Nah. I’ve pounded you into the dust enough times, let’s go practice again!” 

“Alright. Just don’t wear yourself out, alright?” 

“I'm good. I’ve barely worked up a sweat at all today.” 

They moved into the dance studio, and Alex turned on the song he had chosen, a heavy EDM song called Too Long/Steam Machine. That was only the first half of the dance part of his audition, he was also dancing to a song called Mommae, by Jay Park, another of his favorite Korean artists. The first dance was blocky, robotic in nature, showcasing his skill of feeling the rhythm throughout his body. The second half was a cover of the choreo designed for the song he chose. 

After he finished running through the first one three times, he sat down to get a drink of water before getting back at it with the second song. He always loved to dance, he found it the best way to unwind after being stressed by his parents, his teachers, and his school work. All he needed was to turn on music and start dancing and his worries melted into nothing. 

“Excellent, you’ll do well on this tomorrow. There’s not a chance JYP won’t take you on.”

Alex grinned at the praise from Yeongjin, then shooed him out so that he could shower before dinner. Friday nights were the night that the five of them went out to eat, and this time, the trainee group that Alex would be joining would be there too. He was simultaneously nervous and thrilled to be meeting them, as they would likely be stuck together for most of their lives, hopefully by choice, like the members of (insert band name here) did. 

After he cleaned up, he went into his closet to choose clothes. It was always a struggle as he had so much to choose from in his closet. First he chose dark charcoal skinny jeans, then came the struggle of choosing a shirt. He ended up with a dark red silk button-up, leaving the top few buttons undone, and putting on a black studded choker, before doing make-up and grabbing some maroon vans from the shelf in his closet of slightly less frequently worn shoes. He finally felt ready to go out, his freshly dyed black hair parted and pulled off his forehead, and his plain black face mask in his hand. As a last thought, he picked up a pair of sunglasses from his closet, then ran up the stairs to the kitchen. 

“You ready to meet your future bandmates?” 

“Not really, but I should anyway.”

“Remember not to let anyone see your face outside of our private room, even if you have to go to the bathroom in the restaurant.” 

“Yes sir.” 

He had gotten used to lectures like this from the oldest member of the household, Seokmin, on an almost daily basis. He knew how important it was to be careful in the public eye. 

“After dinner, you and the boys are going to stay here while the hyungs and I go out, alright? We thought you could bond better that way.” 

“Alright. Good thing I cleaned my room today.” He laughed as we walked over to the garage. The others were going in the car, but I preferred to ride my motorcycle whenever I could, liked feeling the wind on me as I sped through the city. I knew I would have to give up a lot of freedom as soon as I took up a position in JYP, knew the fame would keep me inside far too often for my liking. I was being young and free while I could, taking the time to feel the wind and rain and sun. Also, having the bike meant I could go places without the driver, a rather overprotective man who was frequently scolding me for spending too much when the hyungs had told me to buy whatever I wanted, and had given me free range with Seok-hyung’s credit card. 

When I reached the restaurant we were eating at, I parked my bike and pulled off my helmet to fix my hair quickly before walking in to the private party room. I was the first one there, and was able to choose my spot. I tucked myself into a corner with my headphones and waited for the others. The next thing I knew, a couple giggling girls ran into the room first, followed by four boys my age, and a manager whose name I couldn’t recall but I knew I had been told. 

“Hiya!! My name is Jiwoo! Are you Alex-oppa?” One of the girls said through giggles, before turning to her friend. “This is Soohyun, she’s my twin sister! We’ve been so excited to meet you since Seok-oppa told us you were coming!”

“Please ignore them,” one of the boys spoke up. “They go insane whenever they see a boy. You’ll get used to it. There’s another girl member, but she was feeling too emo to come in the same car with us, so she’s going to be late. My name is Jaehyun, pleasure to meet you. I’m the leader of our group.”

“I’m Minhyuk, I’m the lead vocalist.”

“Seungjae, visuals and rap.” 

“Taehwan, visuals and vocals.” 

“Ah, good, you’ve all met now. Let’s get down to the business of eating, shall we?” Seok and his crew had arrived without any of the trainees noticing them. “Also, why isn’t Chanmi here?” 

“She wanted to come on her own, she’ll be here. She was waiting for hair dye to finish, she’ll be here soon. She’s bringing her bike, as usual.” 

“Alright. Now, the food’s almost here, we’re getting a bit of everything for everyone as usual, so let’s eat.” 

As Alex looked around the table, he could see that these trainees were quickly going to be added onto his list of new family members, he saw how Jin and Tae interacted with Seungjae and Taehwan and quickly decided those two must be the youngest. He saw how Seok-hyung and Jaehyun interacted as leaders, talking to each other in their own little bubble. He saw Minhyuk and Michael smiling at each other, and the girls who immediately sat right next to him and started asking about his life, and if he was single, and which one of them he thought was prettier. 

“Alex certainly looks happy over there. What do you possibly have to grin about?” 

“Ah, it’s nothing. Ignore me.”

Michael smiled to himself as well. He knew what it was like, to leave a family in another country and travel so far away. This was Alex realizing he was part of a family here, one he wasn’t likely to abandon anytime soon. 

“Guys, leave him alone and eat, will you?” 

But once again the conversation was interrupted by the last member of the party banging the door open and closed again loudly. A tall skinny girl, with bright blue hair and big brown eyes, had just burst into the room. 

“Alex, meet Chanmi, the dance captain. She’ll be judging your audition along with JYP and Jaehyun. She’s the oldest of the group, just before Jaehyun and you.” 

“Annyeong, Alex.” 

His first impression of her was intimidation, but she sat across from him, and the world seemed to brighten up as she smiled and started eating. “So, you like to dance?”

“U-uh Yeah! I’ve been dancing for twelve years, it’s kinda all I do.”

“Hmm, I have you beat. I started dancing when I was three, and I’m eighteen now, so I’ve been dancing for fifteen years.”

“Well if I had been dancing for fifteen years, my mother wouldn’t have been very happy with me!”

“It’s true, you are younger than me. You’ll be just as experienced one day!” She grinned at his outburst, then went back to eating. 

“So, Alex, you’ll be auditioning tomorrow, right? Looking forward to it?”

“I’m actually a little worried, to be honest.”

At this, Youngjin grinned broadly, an instant sign he was about to tease Alex to death. “Ah, but he was more worried when he walked into Seok-hyung’s kitchen to get dinner and found me and Taehui sitting around the table eating pizza. I thought he was never going to leave his room, it was hilarious.” 

“Yeah, Jin and I sat up there laughing our butts off while Alex was face planting into his couch and Michael-hyung was trying to convince him to come back and eat. I still don’t know how in the world he got him out to the kitchen again.”

“He told me about how he met Namjoon-hyung, didn’t he, Michael-hyung, Seok-hyung?” Alex said with a smirk on his face, watching as his adoptive parents’ faces reddened and the other two adults burst out laughing. 

“That’s quite a story, isn’t it, Seokie?” Tae asked, grinning at the embarrassment on the older two’s faces. “We should tell it sometime after New Year’s, shouldn’t we, Alex?” 

“Ah, shut up the three of you! We are in public!” 

“Mianhe, Soekie-hyung.” 

“You better be.” 

The table dissolved into giggling, laughing, and eating, as the younger group started to peel of into its own little clique, leaving the adults to talk of boring stuff. Once they finished eating, the trainees packed into the bus, while Alex and Chanmi hopped onto their bikes. 

“Chanmi, do you know the way to my house or do you want to follow me?” 

“I know the way. I looked up directions while my hair dye was setting.” 

They set off, arriving just before the vanload of teenagers pulled into the driveway. As they unloaded, Alex pulled Chanmi downstairs. 

“Michael-oppa really built you a castle, didn’t he? What all is even in here?”

“A lounge, a bedroom, a walk-in closet, a bathroom designed for an emperor, and a dance studio. All equipped with a high-quality sound system.”

“Bluetooth? Can I hook up my phone?”

“Sure, go ahead, I’m gonna change really quick, and clean my face off.” 

“You looked nice, though.”

“Yeah, that was to show off. Now I can show off in other ways, like dance, or beating all seven of you into a pulp in Tekken.” 

“You must have a pretty serious praise kink, huh?”

Alex reddened and walked into his closet to escape the barrage of teasing coming from the girl curled up on his couch. He didn’t want to be stuck in his fancy clothes for too much longer, opting for basketball shorts and a loose tank top, changing quickly to avoid keeping his guests waiting. He quickly wiped the make-up off, and came in to find the others staring in amazement at the size of his room. 

“You guys can make yourselves at home, I think Chanmi mentioned she was going to put on music?” 

“Ne, I will, soon. First I need to make sure that the manager goes home, he’s trying to stay. Is it okay if we stay the night? Us girls can set up in a different room if you need us to, Jae?”  
Alex grinned broadly and nodded, also turning to Jae for the last opinion. 

“Yeah, we can stay. And I think all of us can be trusted to protect our girls from each other, right?” 

Chanmi ran upstairs to talk to the manager, quickly returning to the basement to join back into the party. She paired her phone to the speakers, choosing to play some upbeat girl group song, I think it was Twice’s Dance the Night Away.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for that kind of music, Noona.”

“I listen to all types, pabo. Don’t judge.”

“I would never judge, I was just surprised. Anyway, Jae-hyung seems to be touchy with Minhyuckie?”

“He loves him. Hyuckie doesn’t know, at least not yet. And why’d you call me Noona, pabo?” 

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re older than me, and I can’t go around calling you Chanmi all the time, it’s so formal.”

“That’s fair. Did your parents ever give you a Korean name, or just an English one?” 

“Yeah, they did, I never use it, so it would be hard to respond to.”

“What is it?” 

“Jiwoon. I’ve never used it, like I said.”

“Do you not like it, or did you just avoid it since you lived in America?”

“I got bullied in my first school, when I used my real name. I think I was afraid to, honestly.”

Chanmi pulled Alex, no, Jiwoon, into a bone-crushing hug, before yelling out, “Cuddle pile!” 

The entire group of teenagers piled on top of the two, suddenly feeling tired, though they hadn’t done much partying yet. The eight kids dozed off all curled around each other, taking up a good percentage of Jiwoon’s large couch pit. When the adults came back home after spending the evening at the club, Michael checked in on the group, finding them wrapped in each other. He quickly snapped multiple pictures before turning out the lights and pausing Chanmi’s playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Umm, if anyone's reading this, I need a name for both the trainee group and the older group. Comment your ideas? If not, I'll come up with something, but for now, it's gonna be (insert group name here). If anyone or myself comes up with a name, I'll go through the story and put it in. I hope whoever reads this enjoys. Sorry if it's a clusterfuck, I'm a beginner writer...


	3. Chapter Three

Jiwoon woke up first the next morning, with a curse and a scramble to escape the bottom of the pile. It was the morning of his audition, and he almost overslept. He woke up the others in his mad dash to get showered and dressed. 

“Jiwoonnie, sweetie, the audition isn’t for another five hours. You’ll be okay,” Chanmi sweetly shouted in his face.

“But I need to shower, and practice, and shower again, and I need to spend three hours staring at a wall in existential dread, and did I really say that last part out loud?” 

Chanmi grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a couple times to get some sense into his head. “You’re gonna be fine, kid. Now, the first thing you need is food. You can’t dance on an empty stomach. I know a great cafe a few blocks from here, let’s go. We’re walking, since you need to get this,” she gestured at his shaking legs and stressed face, “out of your system.” 

She grabbed Jaehyun and told him to get the others back to the dorm, then dragged Jiwoon out of the basement and into the open air. The two walked to the small coffee shop at a corner of two busy city streets. Chanmi dragged him in, and sat him at one of the tables. 

“I’ll order for you, I know the menu, I’ll pick something good I promise.” She disappeared into the line, returning ten minutes later with two lattes, and two bags. “Come with me, you need fresh air. I’ll take you to the park, we can eat there.” 

The park Chanmi mentioned was a quiet, forested area around a pond. Like all city green spaces, it was full of couples sitting on benches, joggers and bikers, people with their dogs, and general city folk enjoying their Saturday morning. But Chanmi took him away from the bustle of people to a small thicket, pushing bushes aside to show a small clearing. There was a small tarp-wrapped bundle tucked under a tree, which Chanmi unwrapped to reveal a blanket and a handful of other things. But the blanket was what she was after, spreading it on the ground and telling Jiwoon to sit. 

“Why’s all this stuff here, Noona?”

“Oh, it’s mine and my brothers’, we used to come here to escape school, dad, dad’s girlfriends. Life in general. I’ve been coming here recently to escape the stress of training, the people in our dorm, noise. Things that stress me out.” 

“Tell me about your family, I don’t really know much about you.” 

“Hmm, well I have two older brothers and one younger. That cafe we went to is my oldest brother’s, he started it so that we could move out of our house a few years ago. My mom...she died giving birth to my youngest brother when I was two. Dad moved on immediately, started dating this girl that was barely eighteen, and who was constantly drinking. He started drinking too, stank the whole house up, and ate up all our money. Since then it was a constant inflow of drunkards, then junkies, and always girlfriends. At one point I think he was dating five girls at once, always bringing them over. 

“I don’t remember at what point my oldest brother started standing up to him when he yelled at us, I think it was around when I was eight, but I think Appa started hitting him, but never the rest of us. Now that I think about it, Oppa was protecting us from Appa. But after Appa hit him, he would tell my next oldest brother to take us here whenever Appa was drunk. Finally Oppa turned eighteen, and he moved out. He and his girlfriend opened the cafe as soon as they could after that, and he started a custody battle with Appa, and he won. We moved into Oppa’s apartment, even though it was cramped.

“My other older brother moved to college soon after that, he’s so smart that he got a good scholarship. Then JYP opened the auditions I got in on, and I moved out too. Now Hyunnie is the only one of us youngers left, since he’s too young to move out yet. I should take you to meet them soon, Hyunnie is around your age, and he would like you.” 

“Chanmi, how can you be so chill about that! I might have had crappy parents, but they never hit me. Do the others know?” 

“Jaehyunnie does, I decided the girls and the maknaes don’t need to know yet. You and Jaehyunnie are the only ones that know besides Seok-oppa and the others in (insert band name).”

The two finished eating in silence, before Chanmi asked about Jiwoon’s life in California.

“My parents expected too much of me, my dad hated that I danced, I had no real friends from school. What more is there to know?” 

“Aww, Jiwoonnie, look at how grumpy you are~!! A little grumpy baby with squishy cheeks!” Chami reached up her hands to squish his face.

“Yah! Stop, noona!”

“You remind me so much of Jihyunnie! You’re both so adorable.” 

Jiwoon stood up and walked away from Chanmi in a faked huff. She scrambled up to chase after him, tackling him in a bear hug before letting go and walking with him. They went back to the clearing to clean up their trash before walking back to Seok’s mansion to get Jiwoon ready. 

“Do you want to practice with or without me watching?” 

“I’ll need to do this in front of you at some point anyway, so why not?” 

Jiwoon connected his phone to the speakers, losing himself to the music in his bones, dancing until he couldn’t feel his feet, couldn’t feel the stares being laid on him, didn’t realise that the other inhabitants of his house had come down to see him. He wasn’t even dancing to his audition songs anymore, he was just dancing to keep the fire burning in his soul, to feel the release that dancing gave him. He didn’t realise the depth of the trance he was un until a slow song came on and Chanmi pressed herself to him, dancing with him, like she must have been doing for awhile without Jiwoon noticing. 

“Alex, it’s time to go. You don’t want to be late, do you?” Seok-hyung’s voice pulled Jiwoon out of the remaining trance, back to the real, stressful world around him. He stumbled, fell over, got up, and ran to get ready. 

“I’m going there by myself, you four adults can stay here. Chanmi, are you ready to go?” 

“Of course, Jiwoonnie. Are you okay? You fell rather hard.” 

“Trust me, when people snap me out of a trance, I always fall. Sometimes I’ve gotten hurt worse.”

“Ah! Jiwoonnie, don’t get hurt before your audition!!”

“I won’t, don’t worry Chanmi Noona. Now don’t we both need to go?”

“Yes, we do. Biking?”

“Yeah. It’s the best way to get anywhere!”

“You’re such a child, I swear!”

“Ah, but you didn’t disagree with my statement?”

“Let’s just go!” Chanmi ran up the stairs, grabbing her helmet from by the garage door. Jiwoon ran after her, grabbing his helmet as well, making sure she couldn’t disappear without giving him directions.

“Follow me, don’t get lost.”

Apparently the JYP building wasn’t far from Seok’s house, so it didn’t take long for the pair to get there. He had fifteen minutes to warm up again, stretching and just keeping moving so that his nerves wouldn't get to him. Finally the manager in charge of auditions at JYP, Jaehyun, and Chanmi arrived, and he had to audition. 

"When you're ready, Park Jiwoon. Do well!" 

The music started, and so did Jiwoon, dancing and losing himself. When the music stopped, the dance studio was filled with silence, no one wanting to break his trance and startle him into falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dramatic pause before the fun begins. I can't promise there won't be angst, but the next chapter is gonna be interesante! To whoever's reading this, I sincerely hope you don't mind poly relationships, because that's a thing I love. (Hint, I'm poly-amorous, so yeah I write a lot of poly characters. Also, my characters are gay/pan until proven otherwise)
> 
> Saranghe!


	4. Some minor story explanation

So, uum, this story is going to get weird, fast. The next chapter, you need to know three things about it: One, the night Jiwoon moves into the dorm, it's a full moon. Two, Omegas are also littles frequently in this story. Three, this story wasn't planned out, so I'm making it up as I go. I hope you enjoy this if you are reading the story, since I have no clue how it's going to work out. Oh, and the group that Jiwoon joins is a little bit of just a big gang of poly teenagers who are all lonely and lovesick, and so they ended up bonding with each other. Here are the ranks of the Pack that Jiwoon has now joined

Jaehyun- Alpha, highest ranking Alpha in the pack and specially bonded to one of the members in particular, but looks after all of them  


Chanmi-Beta, second in command of the pack despite some of them being higher ranked than her, age trumps rank in some cases and this is one.   


Minhyuck- Omega, Jaehyun's Luna and mother figure to the younger Omegas  


Seungjae- Alpha, protector of the Pack  


Taehwan, Omega, mated specially to Seungjae  


Jiwoo and Soohyun- Omegas, and Littles. Jaehyung and Minhyuck are their main caregivers, sometimes called Eomma and Appa  


Jiwoon- Omega, and only rarely Little, his caregiver is Chanmi as she was the first to find out. Crossdresses sometimes, likes to look slightly feminine. Out of the group he loves Jaehyun and Chanmi the most, and Taehwan and Seungjae second. Minhyuck gets on his nerves, because of his jealousy for the happily bonded pair.   



	5. Chapter Four

“Alex, you’ll definitely be the final addition to the Pack, they’ll be happy to have you as a member of the dance line.” The auditions and trainee manager handed him a contract, which he read through and signed. “Chanmi will take you to the dorms tomorrow, but for now, take a rest, get ready for your life as a trainee.” 

“Oh, Alex! We should play video games with Jin-oppa, shouldn’t we? Just for a while, then I have some things to fill you in on about our group. You said your birthday was tomorrow, right? Well, I saw it on your contract, but same difference, right? We’ll need to celebrate it on V-app with the members, our fanbase of like twenty people will want to know we have a new member!” 

“First of all, slow down. Second of all, sure. Can we go shopping before we go to my house? I have some things I should tell you about too, and some stuff I want to buy.”

“Alright. Lead the way, Jay Park jr.”

“Just because I spent an obsessive amount of time learning a Jay Park dance doesn’t mean I’m his son. I’m actually his cousin though!” 

“You have got to be kidding me! Can you introduce us? Please please please my instagram would explode if I had a picture of Jay Park on it!”

“Our family split ages ago. My dad’s brother wasn’t the same as my dad, they disagreed on the way they should raise their kids, apparently. I was adopted, but I met my family last year and that’s when I learned my last name. All we knew before was my first name.” 

“Still, that’s so cool. Anyway, where do you want to go shopping?”

“Can we go get coffee or something first? I need to talk to you about something.” 

“Sure. Can we go to my oppa’s cafe? I want you to meet my family, and my baby brother insists on meeting all of the Pack, and you’re the last one left.” 

“Of course. Just lead me there, I’m not sure where to go, and I can’t read the street signs quite yet.”

“Let’s go then.” 

Once we got to the cafe, I told Chanmi I would be back soon and went to the bathroom, reaching for my backpack that had a change of clothes in it. I had decided that Chanmi at least ought to know my one best kept secret. Especially if we were going to be living in a dorm together. I should tell the whole Pack at some point, but for now it was better to just tell one person. 

When I changed, I changed into one of my “outfits,” a purple skirt and white crop top, with black high heels. I brushed my hair and put on a purple beanie, and changed my earrings for purple beaded hoops. After I changed, I put on makeup, more than I would usually use. Lipstick, winged eyeliner, concealer, foundation, highlighter, mascara, the whole mess. I walked out and to Chanmi, sitting at a booth in the corner. 

“Hiya Chanmi! Uuum, I should probably have found a better way or time to explain this to you? I don’t really know where to start.”

“Oh My God! You look so cuteee! Come on, Jiwoon, don’t be shy, you can tell Noona anything, right?”

“Yeah, thanks for not freaking out in a negative way. Well, for a start, I like to crossdress. I had to tell you before we went shopping, so you wouldn’t be surprised if I bought some more feminine looking things. It’s a bit more than just crossdressing, I’m non binary or genderfluid, haven’t quite figured it out yet. But there’s more than that. I’m a little-”

“You’re a little! God, Jaehyun’s gonna explode.”

“Why?” 

“The twins are littles too, having three littles in a household is gonna be a catastrophe. He’ll love you though, he’s a caregiver down to the last hair on his head. Him, Minhyuckie, and I are the main caregivers in the dorm.” 

“I’ve never really had a caregiver. I couldn’t tell my parents about it, they would’ve been weirded out. And I was too nervous to mention it around the hyungs, because I wasn’t sure what they’d think of me.” 

“Don’t worry, they won’t be bothered, they’ve come over to our dorm unexpected before, and the twins were wreaking havoc on our white walls with finger paint.”   
Chanmi and Jiwoon sat talking for a few more minutes, drinking hot chocolate and comparing fashion choices. It was peaceful and nice, and it made Jiwoon happy to be accepted for once. But, the warm fuzzy feeling in the back of his head, that he dismissed as being a happy feeling, suddenly took over. He was slipping and it wouldn’t be good. They were in public and he couldn’t be little then. 

“Hey, Jiwoon, sweetie, are you alright?” 

“Mommy, where am I?” 

“I’m not your-” Chanmi cut herself off as she realised what had happened. Jiwoon was feeling stressed about telling her, and after finding out she was a caregiver, he had cut away some of his boundaries. “Sweetie, you and Mommy were out to celebrate something. Do you want to go home, or are you okay being out?”

“I want to go home and nap. Mommy take me home?”

“Yes, Mommy will take you home. You just have to hold on tight, okay?” She lifted the little onto the back of her bike, after telling her brother to look after his bike, and hopped up in front of him. Now she just had to come up with a reason for why they left the bike. It wasn’t her place to tell the older men about all that was going on. She could say that Jiwoonnie was sick, or that the bike broke down, but both would cause worry. She just had to go under the radar. 

As soon as they got to the mansion, Chanmi picked up Jiwoon and carried him down to the basement, then told her brother to drive the bike back to their dorms. She would say that Jiwoon was visiting them and got too tired to drive back safely. Now she just had to get him to change into sleeping clothes. And hopefully find any of his little stuff. 

“Mommy, I want my stuffies!” 

“Where are they, sweetie? Can you go get your stuff for me?”

“They’re in my bedroom, silly! That’s my little room.”

“Okay. Do you want to change into something comfy to sleep? You can pick it out if you want.”

“Yeah. I wanna wear my ‘lellow hoodie and my kitty showts!” (he has a really quite thing he does with some ls and rs where he makes them ws instead when he’s little) He ran and got the clothes he wanted from his closet, and changed, while Chanmi grabbed the most loved looking stuffies from his little stuff box, and a soft blanket, carrying them out to the couch, along with a coloring book and   
some crayons and colored pencils. 

“Hey, sweetie, come out here and nap if you’re still sleepy, or if you want we can watch something, or color.” 

“I wanna watch something, and cuddle with mommy.” 

Jiwoon climbed onto the couch and wrapped himself and Chanmi clumsily in the blanket before grabbing one of the stuffies, a small lion with little whiskers and a fluffy mane. The pair had been planning to watch something, but the little felt so sleepy he just passed out as soon as he was settled and comfortable.   
Chanmi smiled at the cute boy before falling asleep herself. She probably should’ve texted Jaehyun before she did, because an hour later she was woken by the phone ringing and buzzing in her pocket. 

“Hi, Jaehyun! Please don’t wake up Jiwoon he finally fell asleep comfortably. I’m in his basement apartment, I’m fine, we’ve been watching movies and he was tired and I finally convinced him to just go to bed.”

“Chanmi-noona, you can't just disappear and not expect me to freak out! I’m on my way there, you both have some explaining to do.”

“No, please don’t. You’ll wake him up and then he’ll throw a tantrum and I really can’t stand it when him or the twins cry and just please don’t!”

“What? Tantrum? Noona, is Jiwoonie?”

“Yeah, he’s a little. And I was supposed to wait until he was ready to tell you but it just slipped out and now he’ll think I’m a bad caregiver…”

“I’ll just pretend I don’t know. Oh god, three littles in the dorm this won’t be easy.”

“Well he said he doesn’t slip often, so maybe not too frequently?”

“But if he’s a little, that means he’ll probably be an Omega, and there’s no alpha to take care of him. I already have Minhyuckie and the twins, and Seungjae and Taehwan have each other. So who’s left for Jiwoonie?”

“Oh, yes, because omegas have to have an alpha to look after them. It’s not like I take care of the twins when you and Hyuckie are too busy being lovebirds and those two are hiding in their room all day. It’s not like I was the first member of the group. It’s not like I was the one who he clearly wants as a caretaker!” 

“I’m sorry, Noona, I didn’t think. I forget you’re a beta sometimes. Bad leader, bad alpha.”

“No, good alpha, good leader, you just are a little stupid sometimes. But then I call you pabo and we move on. No harm, just minor offense. The one thing I’m worried about is when he’ll get a heat. Normally that kick’s in an alpha’s rut, and they have the strength to care for their omega. If you’re a beta, you can’t do that.” 

“I don’t want to use him. We all know I’m ace. One of you two can help him if you want, but I’m not sure he will want to.”

“Are you suggesting we betray our mates?” 

“No, I’m suggesting that perhaps, the Pack was never meant to be monogamous, Sherlock. I think you shouldn’t have taken a mate when you love all of us, and perhaps we should all just help each other. Now, go sit in your alpha den and think really deep about this tangle, and call me again when you’re ready for our little Jiwoonie to move in. Now I will go help him pack what he wants to take, whether he’s big or little this morning.”

“Okay, Noona.”

Jiwoon began to wake up, and Chanmi looked over to find him blinking in confusion. He looked at where he was, and who he was sleeping next to, and started to look more worried than anything.

“Noona, what happened last night? I remember getting changed and talking at the coffee shop, and then I must’ve started slipping because everything is foggier than it should be.”

“Yeah, you were little from that point on basically. You’re pretty cute as a little, though. All sleepy and cuddly. Lowkey like you better in little space than in big space. You’re a ton nicer and calmer.” 

“Huh. Okay, cool. I’m guessing I just passed out on you. Normally I just cause complete and utter chaos.” Jiwoon smiled sleepily, scrunching his nose and cheeks up, making it look like his eyes disappeared. “Do you want me to text Michael-hyung and ask him for breakfast, or just eat cereal down here?” 

“Cereal is fine with me as long as you have Fruit Loops or Lucky Charms in that neverending shelf of yours.” 

“Yep, plus like nine other kinds of unhealthy cereal to choose from. As soon as we eat, I need to pack up and get ready to move in with you.” 

“Do you need help? I can fold clothes or blankets or something?” 

“Nah, I packed most of my stuff a few days ago. All I need to do is carry my stuff to the car and then we can go. Don’t worry, nothing’s too heavy. But if you want, you can help me with carrying my suitcase up the stairs while I grab the video game box.” 

“You’re bringing your games?”

“I’m bringing my entire entertainment console Noona. Manager-hyung said it was fine when Seok-hyung asked.” 

“You do know this means Jae and I will never be able to get the maknaes outside ever again, right?” 

“Oh well. At least we’ll be able to have Tekken tournaments!” 

“You’re insufferable.” 

Jiwoon simply smiled and grabbed his video games, starting on his way to the garage. Seokmin’s “mom van” was sitting there, with the back open and loaded with wall art, a small box labeled “Don’t touch” and two boxes of clothes. Once the last of the boxes were loaded into the van, Jiwoon told their driver to head to the dorms, while he rode with Chanmi.   
They got to the dorm, and Jaehyun opened the door to them, with his face bright green and scowling.

“Hyunnie, did you forget to put on makeup and hide you true alien form?” Jiwoon wheezed out through laughter. 

“Of all the times to come to our dorm, it had to be when I was doing my skincare routine. Come in, Taehwan and Seungjae are doing nothing important, so get them to help you. Now if you’ll excuse me..” He stomped off back into the house yelling for the maknaes to come and be useful for once. 

The four kids went to grab the stuff from Seok’s van, then to set up Jiwoon’s room. He didn’t have a roomate, since they were still waiting to find another rapper for the group. When he or she came, they would rearrange the rooms to ensure that there wouldn’t be any incompatible roommate situations, like if the rapper was a girl, then she and Chanmi would share a room, and the twins would take another two person room, and the three person room would go to the boys that were displaced. 

“Jiwoon, take some time to unpack, and we’ll have lunch whenever you come downstairs.” 

“Ok. Noona, can you come with me, just so that I don’t have to deal with my little stuff and slip too soon? Because I’m sure you’ve already told Jaehyun at least, so I’m not trying to keep it secret, I just don’t want to right now.” 

“Sure sweetie.” 

Jiwoon and Chanmi worked hard to unpack his stuff, and unfortunately he did end up slipping while setting up his bed. They were deciding how much stuff to put where, and he was curled up in one of the blankets, and started acting cuter than usual. 

“Mommy! Wan’ dino nuggets!” 

“That’s not how you ask nicely, is it? Try again.” 

“Mommy! Please wan’ dino nuggets.”

“Better. Let’s go eat, baby bun.”

“Am not a baby bun, am grown up!” 

“Sure, bub. Let’s go get lunch, okay?”

“Yesh mommy.” He mumbled and then ran downstairs to find food. On the way down to the kitchen, he ran into Jaehyun, who figured out what was going on in very little time at all. 

“Noona! I found an escaping baby bun, what should I do with him?” he yelled up to Chanmi, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Feed him dino nuggets and keep him away from the twins! I’ll be down in a second, I got tangled in blankets!” was the response yelled down to him. 

Jae grabbed Jiwoon and dragged him into the kitchen, sitting him down on a chair before starting to cook the requested dinosaur chicken nuggets.


	6. Chapter Five

The Pack spent the rest of the weekend playing with little Jiwoon, and eventually the twins as well. However, big Jiwoon finally surfaced on Monday night, just in time for the full moon chat that was to come. 

“Jiwoon, will you come sit on the roof with me and Chanmi for a while? We need to talk to you about something of a private matter.” Jaehyun tapped Jiwoon on the shoulder after he had showered and changed, getting dressed in adult clothes. 

“Sure, hyung! What’s up?” 

The pair walked to to the flat, open roof, settling onto the hammock chairs strung up in the garden. Chanmi was already there, settled and wrapped up in one of the myriad blankets surround them. There was a tray on the table in the middle of the nest of comfortable chairs and a small fire pit in between all the chairs, logs burning to keep warmth during the cold night. Chanmi stood up and passed the two boys each a mug of hot tea, and told them to settle down. 

“Why are we up here?” 

“The full moon is tonight. I thought it would be better if we talked about what was going on in our group under our moon.” 

“Our moon?” 

“Yes. Our group isn’t named The Pack for nothing, Woonnie. We only accept people into our group who look they can handle the change. You’re going to be our final omega, Jiwoonnie honey.” 

“We’re werewolves. I’m Pack’s alpha, and Chanmi is my second in command, my Beta. Minhyuck is Pack’s omega, my mate. At least, he’s my first mate. I’m going to suggest to all of us that we mate bond together, just so that you and the twins have alphas looking after them.” 

“But I’m not a werewolf. And what does all that mean?”

Chanmi walked up to Jiwoon and pulled the collar of her shirt down, showing a mark on her neck. 

“One of us has to wound you in wolf form to spread the wolf dna into you. If your body accepts it, then you’re gonna get this mark wherever you get the bite. If it doesn’t, you’ll either die as a human in excruciating pain, or transform permanently into a wolf.” 

“Do the hyungs know about this?” 

“They’re the ones that found Chanmi hiding in our dorm stuck in wolf shape the first time she shifted. They’ve known for longer than the maknaes have been of legal age. They brought us all into the company at one point or another.” 

“So bite me, then. I wanna be in your pack.”

Jaehyun pushed Chanmi to the side, and leaped, shifting mid jump and pinning Jiwoon down on the ground, and ripped his teeth into his new omega’s neck. The horrendous tear in his neck instantly sealed into a black tattoo covering his entire throat. 

“Welcome to our pack, omega.” 

“Alpha, get off of on top of him. He needs to change, needs to learn the pain of a wolf mark so that he can heal.” Minhyuck wrapped his arms around the huge wolf and lifted him off of his newest packmate. The alpha changed back into his human form, shaking his head at the sudden confusion. 

“Omega, when did you get up here? I didn’t smell you coming.” 

“You know my pre-heat is soon, so I’m on suppressants. I don’t want to trigger anyone else, especially the new omega.”

“Pup, did I give you permission? Stop taking it, I’ll take you to a hotel for the week.” 

“But Alpha! I need to take care my my new packmate.” 

“Beta can handle it, puppy. Come with me. Now.” A heavy growl ripped out of his throat, and Minhyuck instantly melted at his command. Jae put his arm around the omega’s waist, ready to walk him off to the carport downstairs. “Chanmi, when the pup is ready to meet the others, take him to the omegas first. The alpha scent might be too much at first, and he’s not ready for heat yet.” 

“Yes, alpha.” Chanmi bowed, simultaneously showing her neck, a small hint of a scent touching the air. The alpha disappeared with his omega, and Chanmi lifted the newly turned werewolf up, for the first time demonstrating the great strength being a wolf endows. She carried him to his room, and left him to sleep off the confusion in his body. 

In the morning, Jiwoon woke up and immediately was confused. There were smells, sounds, things he hadn’t detected before. He had been expecting to smell more, but the sounds were awful. His head hadn’t been prepared for the change in volume, and he whimpered before burrowing under his pillow. Thankfully that muffled the noises of breakfast from downstairs enough for him to prepare his ears for another blast. He got up, and dressed in the softest leggings and sweater in his closet before discovering a minor issue with his pants. 

“Jiwoon, honey, do you need help getting that to go away?” Chanmi had come into his room as he was wrestling with a long, fluffy tail sprouting from his backside. “Trust me, it’ll become normal after a while. You probably were shifting in your sleep.” 

He nodded, a heavy blush dusting his cheeks. Chanmi placed a finger on his wolf mark, and instantly his tail went away, allowing him to put his pants on. 

“I left the ears because they’re so cute, you should look in a mirror soon. Don’t fight the others if they start petting you.” 

As soon as she left, Jiwoon shook his head in confusion, before reaching a hand up to where he thought his ears were. To his continued confusion, his search found nothing there. Not until he reached up the top of his head did he find the fluffy, wolf-like ears that were currently sat there. 

As soon as he dashed to the mirror in his bathroom, he decided he rather liked how these new ears looked, and until he had to leave the house, he wouldn’t try to remove them. They were a soft grey, and he decided he should dye his hair to match it. After brushing out his hair, and grooming his ears, he walked down to find some food, only to be jumped on by the twins and Tae, ruffling his hair and petting his ears and essentially ruining all his work. 

The twins each pushed their way to his scent glands, hidden behind his ears, rubbing their noses against them. Tae merely hugged him and tugged him over to “meet his alpha.” After the initial surprise of being jumped faded, Jiwoon noticed that he could smell other scents than just food and soap from the kitchen. Surrounding the twins was the scent of rosemary and vanilla, twined together like the girls wrapped around each other. Tae smelled of oranges with a hint of smoke, clearly from sleeping next to his Alpha, Jae. Chanmi clearly had noticed the way he was sniffing the other packmates, and pulled him off to the side to explain to him about the way wolves worked. 

“Each wolf has their own particular scent. Alphas smell like outdoor things, more masculine scents. Betas smells are a weaker version of alphas, like for example my scent is very faint and smells of mint. Omegas have sweet smells, or food smells. You smell like peaches, by the way.” 

“O-oh. And only wolves have this scent?” 

“Well, humans sorta do, but it’s very faint and only tells what rank they’d be if they were turned. You could mistake it for their shampoo or perfume.” 

“Oh.” Jiwoon walked back to the group of boys and grabbed a plate full of food, finally. There were strawberries on pancakes and chocolate milk and bacon and sausages. This morning, he would break his diet, just for the one time, to enjoy the new family he had. 

“Once you finish eating, the omegas and I need to start training you how to use the wolf. It takes time to understand how to use your new senses and second body, so we might as well start now.” 

As soon as he finished eating, Chanmi grabbed him and took him to the garage, where there were three bikes sitting with helmets, including his. Jiwoon, Chanmi, and Seungjae each took a bike, with one of the other omegas on the back of each. 

“We’ll be going out into the woods for the week, to help keep the transformation and training process hidden.” 

“A week! But I need to pack, and what if I go into littlespace, or if I want to dress like a girl instead of these clothes and…” Jiwoon trailed off when the alpha released a scent, a softer version of his own, that made his brain go fuzzy for a minute. 

“Jae, don’t do too much of that, he’s got to drive.” 

“Ah, sorry, he was just stressed and I can’t bear stressed omega scent.” Jae rubbed his neck sheepishly and pulled on his helmet. 

“Jiwoon, sweetie, I need to change your ears again, the helmet will squish them. Tilt your head for me?” 

He exposed his mark, and Chanmi quickly touched the mark, as his ears faded back to human shaped. He shook his head, unused to the lack of sounds his human senses gave him. 

“You’ll learn how to control that soon, baby, I promise. For now, I’ll be helping you. Now, let’s get moving, cabin reservations wait for no man.” 

The little group of werewolves mounted the bikes and hit the road, driving a few miles out of the city to a small mountain village, to pick up the keys for their cabin, hidden in a little patch of private woods. The cabin itself was small, with only three bedrooms. However, there was a kitchen, and a large luxurious bathroom, with a jacuzzi style tub. It would be a wonderful place to stay for a week, or more. 

They decided to break up the rooms by rank, putting Chanmi and Seungjae in a room, then Tae and Jiwoon in another, and finally the twins had their own room. That way, the alpha and beta smells wouldn’t affect the twins or Jiwoon, all more fragile omegas than Tae was. 

The first order of business, after dividing the rooms up, was to go grocery shopping. This was a long and drawn out affair involving spending an hour compiling a list…  
(Do we need ten ramen packs or twenty? How much rice? What kinds of chips do you all like?)  
...And then the rest of the day spent buying food and goofing off in the convenience store, and nearly getting kicked out. Apparently cart surfing was frowned upon by adults. When they finally made it home with far more food than they had planned, everyone was so tired that they all disappeared into their separate rooms for a nap. But for Jiwoon, it was time for lessons from Tae, as he was held away from his soft, comfortable bed. 

“Before you transform while you dream again, let’s work on control.” 

“Can't I just -yawn- nap for a while?” 

“Not yet baby, you’ve gotta learn to control so that if you wake up wolfy you can come back.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“You’ll want to eventually. Your wolfmark is only visible on your human skin, so Chanmi can’t help you if you go further than tail and ears. Now, let’s begin.” 

Jiwoon sighed and shook out his head, his ears fluffing back up to wolfish design. He then blinked in confusion, and finally giggled at himself as he pointed them towards the alpha and beta room. 

“What are they saying, puppy?” 

“Chanmi is fake snoring and alpha is growling but it’s good natured because Chanmi is teasing him.” 

“You don’t have to call him alpha, pup. It actually bothers him, since he’s not pack alpha.” 

“Oh! I didn’t even realise I was doing it.” Jiwoon blushed and pressed his ears back in embarrassment. “Now, how do I finish changing? I only did the ears by accident, both times. Show me the rest!”

“It’s hard to describe it, for me there’s this string in my brain, and when I tug on it, I just shake into the change. It’s really fluid, though, it doesn’t hurt. Plus, it’ll be easier since the moon’s still full tonight. When you transform I might gather the pack for a run. We don’t get many chances to do that in Seoul.” 

Clearly Jiwoon found his wolf trigger in the idea of the pack being together, as he melted into his wolf, standing tall and proud, and licking Tae’s hand. Tae joined him as a wolf and they ran into the twin’s room to start gathering pack members together. Once the omegas were together, Chanmi and Seungjae heard yipping, and figured there might be chaos without a voice of reason holding the pack together. 

The wolves ran and played in the woods together, before collapsing and sleeping in a heap in the living room, happy to be together, to be pack, to be young, and to be free. It wasn’t until the next day that the real trouble would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if you came here expecting this to be a ship fic, some of the ships I mentioned aren't coming into play until halfway through the book. This story is centralizing on my original characters. Please don't repost anywhere or translate without getting permission from me! Enjoy


End file.
